otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Rolling Ball
Snowflake Center - Entrance Hall ---- ::The entrance hall of the Snowflake Center is a spacious chamber where many works of art and crafted items are put on display in showroom exhibits around a broad marble floor that provides ample space for reception gatherings and dance training. An archway leads into the main corridor of the facility, known as the Grand Spoke. ---- Winter sits on a stool behind a counter quite near the door of the new establishment. The floor gleans with the shine of newness, and decorations have been put up hither and thither upon the walls. The Lady, Winter herself, quietly converses with a woman dressed in a long red dress, decorated with black accents and trim. The woman makes a gesture, and anothr, and Winter nods, though takes her arm, and moves the woman's arms, while she talks, the woman moves her legs. Winter lets go and nods, smiling approvingly, as she continues to speak with the woman. In strides Maris Kahar, walking with confidence and purpose - something a bit different from her older disposition of being shy and awkward in public. The dirtied hemline of her amber cloak flares out behind her, and as she spots Winter working, she moves up quickly and without any sense of propriety. "I've figured it out," she states bluntly, glancing between Winter and the lady she is working with. A warm smile is given to the former and a polite nod to the latter. "And I apologize for the intrusion, but I was bursting with the need to be decisive." The Lady Winter Lomasa nods her approval once more to the Dancer, before letting her go off on her way. The woman continues to practice her dance, before another similarly dressed woman brings Maris to her attention. She pauses, and looks to Maris as she is addressed. She returns the polite nod and blinks softly, "You figured...it...out?" Winter asks, canting her head softly. "Yes," Maris continues, reaching up to undo the simple clasp at her cloak and slip it from her shoulders. She hangs it over her arm and smooths down the fabric, taking her time to continue onto her explanation. "I've decided that running around like a chicken without a head is a very silly way of going about adjust to this regime change. I've also done some sniffing around and listening and talking, and I've decided that this might be a blessing in disguise. --Ah haha! Listen to me, calling a Zahir a blessing!" Maris stops to shake her head before continuing, looking up at Winter with an amused smile. "If you are still willing to give me a chance, I would like to take on a part in your school. It's time to get on with life as if nothing ever happened." Winter ahs, and nods softly. She looks to Dancer #2 and smiles, "Well, practice with her and tell me how you two do, hmm?" She looks back to Maris and cants her head softly to Maris. She nods, and than re-arches her brow. She stilts her head and blinks softly, "A blessing in disguise? I'm not sure how you mean...but I'm more than certainly still willing to take you as my partner..." Maris grins at Winter and clasps her hands together, biting her lower lip to contain an overexcited giggle. "I will not go into it as I am not very politically inclined. However, the news that you are still willing to work with me is pleasing indeed! If you would like to get down into the details right now, I have all the time in the world. However, if you are busy we could make an appointment for a meeting..." She lets her thoughts drift off, looking to Winter in silent appeal for the decision to be left up to her. Winter blushes softly and smiles as Maris giggles. She nods quickly and smiles, "I was hoping that you would come to me soon, I wasn't quite ready to plan my grand opening without you." She says. She shakes her head softly, "I am only busy with business of the Snowflake Center, which you should be part of." She says, nodding softly. "Is there another place we can go to sit and discuss this, or would you prefer to stay here?" Maris queries, glancing around the entrance hall with a soft smile as if taking in the surroundings and putting them into memory. "Not that I would mind any if we stayed here. I just do not know if you wish to discuss business in public or if you had an office..." Winter smiles softly and nods, "There is another place we might discuss this, if you would prefer. Our students should be well enough on thier own." She says with a smile. Maris bows her head and steps out of the way, gesturing forward with the arm bearing the cloak and smiling to Winter. "Then please lead the way, Lady Lomasa, and we shall discuss business in whatever location you choose." Winter slips slowly, gracefully from the stool. She smiles warmly and nods, "Aye, I shall indeed lead the way, Lady Kahar." she says. Snowflake Center - Headmistress's Chamber ---- ::An upstairs chamber of the Snowflake Center, where Headmistress Winter Lomasa keeps her office and residence, managing the affairs of the training facility or relaxing after the work day is at an end. Wooden stairs lead down into the Grand Spoke. ---- Maris Kahar follows behind Winter slowly, lagging in her steps so that she has enough time to view the rooms as they pass. There is a bright smile on her face as they finally arrive at the Lady's private chambers, and she is positively bouncing with happiness. "You have a very lovely Center here, Lady Lomasa! It is thrilling to think that I shall be a part of this future hub of artistic commerce." Winter leads Maris into her chambers, before she finally alights on the edge of her bed, sitting softly. She smiles warmly, "I should have your chambers prepared soon enough, though I should be requiring your specifications." She says, "But anyhow, we should be discussing business." she says. The sound of wood scraping on wood echoes through the room as Maris drags a chair close to Winter's bed, setting it across from the reclining Lady and smiling. She drapes her cloak over the back before smoothing her skirts beneath her and dropping gracefully onto the cushioned seat. "Business, yes. Please tell me what you have in mind for a grand opening?" Winter smiles as Maris drags the chair towards her. She hmms and then sighs, "Well, a dance number. A dance of the Seasons, to include a solo dance by myself, with some accompaniement." she says. Maris waits for a moment as if expecting Winter to continue. When the lady does not, she blinks and coaxes out more of a conversation, shifting her position and folding her hands in her lap. "What kind of accompaniment did you want? I could help arrange it if necessary. Also, is the music already written or does that still need to be done? I could also help work on that. Lastly, what do you intend to do in your school? I understand you want to teach, but what classes will you hold? Who else will be working here? Do you want me to teach, and if so, what? Will you charge students? What sort of standards will you have in accepting students? As you can see, I am eager to begin and I have many questions about the process." Winter nods softly, smiling warmly, "Guitars, percussion and the like." she says, "I'll likely be using a pair of fans myself." She says. She ohs, and nods quickly, "I can help with the music, it is mostly written." she says. She ahs, and smiles brightly, "I want to teach Dance, culture, literacy, manners and more. I should also endeavor to teach young Nobles to be both proper and responsible Nobles. I will be charging students. Commoner's are to be students here, but most of our boarders should be Nobles, with the exception of Commoners who can afford to board, or are sponsored by a Noble who can." She says. "Commoners should be able to learn literacy, performance, music, crafts..." "Of course they should," Maris agrees quickly, waving one hand to indicate that the subject is potentially moot. "They deserve and /should/ know the cultural basis of our entire society! They may be beneath us, but they should still be educated. Now, have you in mind a system for charging and for payments? I suspect that the commoners who come are likely children of well-to-do artisans or have been sponsored by their townstead's ruling nobility." Winter smiles and nods quickly, "Yes, yes indeed. I should love to educate commoners, but this is a business." she says, "Noble and compassionate though I may be, I have to be able to guarantee that the Center continues to operate." she says. She shakes her head, "I'm working on it, another reason we haven't had our grand opening yet, though I have taken in Roxanna Moonstone as the Center's jeweler. I suspect that you are right, though I'm not sure just how much students should be paying for our tutelage just yet." Maris taps her chin in thought and glances up to the ceiling, pondering the situation at hand. "Well..how do you want to run the school time-wise? Do you want students to come and board for a year at a time with breaks in between each year? Or do you prefer to have students for only a season or--what would you like? Also, for those that already live here in Hawk's Aerie, shouldn't their tutelage be cheaper? They will not be paying for room and board, obviously, as they can get that at home." Winter pauses a moment, considering. She smiles softly, "I think I should like boarding students to consider this thier home for a time, but still have enough time out of the year to return home.' She says. She hmms, "Obviously, those who do not pay for boarding should have a cheaper time." She says, nodding, "But those from Hawks Aerie will not be the only non-boarders..." "True," Maris acquiesces, shrugging. "Those from inside the River District will be non-boarders... I don't know. I suppose it's late. We will have to work out the details in a longer matter of time than one single evening." Winter grins softly and then nods, "Certainly, will you be staying at the Center tonight?" She asks. "We still have plenty of time to plan, mind you." "I could, if you have room to spare," Maris replies slowly, smiling warmly at Winter and slouching a bit in her chair to get more comfortable. "It would be a jolting ride back to Aegisport, anyway, and the tavern rooms can be dirty sometimes. But only if you have one to spare! I realize it is not yet time for building rooms on." Winter nods a bit, smiling warmly, "Of course, the Center may not be entirely ready for business, but we certainly have enough room to board you, though your Personal Chambers may not be ready." She says. She hmsm, and giggles softly, "I have one to spare." "Oh, that would be perfect," the quickly tiring noble replies, lifting her hand up to her forehead and sighing deeply. "I'm feeling just a touch of a head ache, and I think it would be wise to wash my face and lay down for the night." After a moment of rubbing her temples, she smiles briefly at Winter and rises from her seat. "Where is it? I can show myself around if you would like to get ready for sleep as well, Lady." Winter smiles, "We should see to having your personal chambers arranged as you see fit soon enough." She says. She ahs, "Well then, we should see to your rest. It will only be down the hall." She says, "Pick any room that you feel is large enough, there are only so many close to mine in size, I would suggest one of those." "Thank you, Lady Winter," Maris Kahar says with genuine gratitude, turning to collect her cloak up in her arms. She bundles the fabric untidily and slings it over her crossed arms for easy carrying. "I am grateful for your generous hospitality, and I wish you a very pleasant evening. May the Light watch over you in your slumber so that tomorrow we can continue planning the future of your school." She then dips into a deep and graceful curtsey, glancing up briefly from beneath her lashes before straightening. Winter nods softly, "I can use your will Lady Kahar. It should be hard to do this alone, so I am glad for your help, your partnership.' She says with a firm nod. She smiles, "Indeed, the future." she says with a bright smile. She nods to the woman and smiles, "I should be seeing to my own rest, do rest well." With that, Maris Kahar gives a polite nod of her head and turns on her heel, advancing quickly on the door. She cracks it open and slips through, closing it behind her softly. Her light steps can be heard faintly as she disappears down the hall, and a final *click* of her closing door signals her retiring for the night. Category:Logs